


Shadows

by fayrose



Series: lovepb13 Femslash February [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrose/pseuds/fayrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the shadows that Gwen’s lady blossomed into her Morgana. The darkness – as the King’s bishop would say – hid a multitude of sins, but it also hid them. The darkness hid them from the world so full of rules that it choked them, crushing their ribcages until they could not breathe. Gwen felt it come in like the changing pressure of a storm with the morning sunrise and then felt it leave with the evenfall, smiling as she was set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

It was in the shadows that Gwen’s lady blossomed into _her_ Morgana. The darkness – as the King’s bishop would say – hid a multitude of sins, but it also hid them. The darkness hid them from the world so full of rules that it choked them, crushing their ribcages until they could not breathe. Gwen felt it come in like the changing pressure of a storm with the morning sunrise and then felt it leave with the evenfall, smiling as she was set free.

It was then, shrouded in twilight, that they came finally together. There was no one to protest when they slipped hand-in-hand down the hidden servant’s stairs to sneak sweet tarts and wine from the kitchens. There was no one to see when they lay with their picnic on Morgana’s stone floor, wrapped in furs and blankets, to watch the distorted trails of shooting stars through Morgana’s new windows. No one knew that beneath the furs, Morgana’s hand rested comfortably on Gwen’s hip or that Gwen’s arm was wrapped just high enough around Morgana’s middle to brush the underside of her breasts with every peaceful breath.

And when they shrugged off their nightdresses and made love beneath the moon – their bodies cast in shadows longing to be learnt – there was only one soul, one heart, one breath.

“There is no one but you,” Morgana said self-consciously one night, flushed down to her navel. “Uther can send as many suitors my way as there are men in this world, and still there will be no one but you.”

She looked up pleadingly into Gwen’s eyes as her lover hovered above her. Gwen did not know what she was pleading for – except, perhaps, for more shadows. She moved smoothly to blot out the light, until the only thing visible on Morgana’s pale skin was the outline of Gwen’s body above her, as enduring as druid ink.

Drowning in Gwen’s shadow, Morgana began to relax.

“And I will not let there be,” Gwen swore, the fire of the forge blazing in her eyes.

 


End file.
